


A Glorious Relationship

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>N/A</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Glorious Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> N/A

Title: A Glorious Relationship  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM  
Challenge: #23: My Vitriol  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Betas: The slashchat girls. *loves*  
Authors Notes: N/A

  
~

A Glorious Relationship

~

“Hullo, Harry.”

Harry blinked at the polite greeting. He’d spotted Draco upon entering the room and had anticipated vitriol, not this.

“Hi... Draco,” he replied.

“I hoped you’d come,” Draco said. “We need to talk.”

To Harry’s surprise, Draco was a witty, charming conversationalist. After thirty minutes, Harry, relaxed, asked, “Why did it take us so long to do this?”

Draco shrugged. “Our constant fighting masked the underlying sexual tension, I suspect.”

Harry gaped. “You mean... you felt it, too?”

“Still do,” Draco said, smirking.

As Draco stepped closer, Harry smiled. Perhaps this was the start of a glorious relationship.

~


End file.
